leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
ET10
From Subway | image=ET10.png| number=10 | manga_series=Electric Tale of Pikachu | series=The Electric Tale of Pikachu | volume=3 | location=Apple City | prev_chapter=''I'm Your Venusaur'' | next_chapter=''Days of Gloom and Glory'' | chapter=Kanto | }} Clefairy in Space (Japanese: 地下鉄のピッピ A From Subway) is the tenth chapter of the manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu. It is partially based on the episode Clefairy Tales. Plot A young girl named spots a UFO when she is outdoors with her . They run over to investigate and they see a whole herd of Clefairy exiting the spaceship. Mimi is reminded of a film she saw recently, Clefairy in Space, which is about a group of Clefairy that visit the Earth from their home planet, Clef. , and have seen the film as well, which Ash considers degrading to the Clefairy, saying that the movie depicts them like . When he adds that nobody knows what the Clefairy are really like, Misty and Brock give him a hard time, reminding him that he has witnessed a Clefairy evolution ceremony. Ash wonders aloud how is doing, when Oak appears behind him. Prof. Oak explains that he has been asked to appear on TV along with another professor, Professor Orville. Professor Orville is interviewed for TV, asserting that the recent UFO sightings in Apple City support his theory that Clefairy are from outer space. He goes into further detail, noting that there have been many strange occurrences in the city, such as electronic devices behaving strangely and objects floating in midair. Professor Oak objects to this, stating that Clefairy are very rare and unlikely to appear in a city, and that their powers aren't necessarily strong enough to cause such odd disturbances. Meanwhile, Mimi is back in her home, wondering where the Clefairy she saw the night before were. When out to dinner at a restaurant with Professor Oak, Ash and friends notice the table beginning to shake and tip over. In the commotion, a shadowy figure runs off with a dinner plate. Professor Oak sends out a and has it use on the shadowy figure, which turns out to indeed be a Clefairy. runs after it and attaches a tracking device. Several Clefairy head for Mimi's house, intending to steal more food. She introduces herself and Jigglypuff and befriends them, offering them food voluntarily. Prof. Oak deduces that the Clefairy distract people with their Psi powers, then steal food in the commotion. He and Ash head for the sewers, where they discover a colony Clefairy living deep underground. The UFO turns out to belong to Jessie and James, who were using it to try to steal a Clefairy to sell on the black market. However, the Clefairy used their Psi powers to crash the ship. They emerge from underground near Mimi's house, where she is asking the Clefairy to take her to the stars so that she can visit her dead mother, who she was told is now a star in Heaven. Professor Orville, Oak, and Ash race towards the house, with Orville excited to see real aliens. Jessie and James corner Mimi, capturing all the Clefairy in s. Mimi takes all the Poké Balls from them and runs to her room, but James takes them back, dropping one. The dropped Poké Ball opens, releasing one of the Clefairy, who attacks Team Rocket with . At this point, Ash arrives, battling James and Jessie. To stop the battle, Jigglypuff uses , putting everyone to sleep. When everyone awakened, the Clefairy had all left the house, and had deserted their underground nest as well. Ash reassures Mimi that the Clefairy will return to visit her again one day. Major events * Professor Oak and solve the mystery behind strange occurrences in Apple City. Debuts Humans * * Professor Orville Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * Professor Oak * Professor Orville Pokémon * (Ash's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * Trivia * A character of the day from the anime, Oswald, appears in this chapter but is misnamed Professor Orville by Viz Translations. * The title of Professor Orville's dissertation, Chariots of the Pokémon Gods, is a parody of , a pseudoarchaeology book by . The book, published in 1968, espouses , and, like Orville's dissertation, was turned into a movie. Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu chapters